Depth data (e.g., spatial location data, positional coordinate data, etc.) representative of surfaces of objects in the world may be useful in various applications. For example, depth data representative of objects in a real-world scene may be used to generate virtual reality content that includes an immersive virtual reality world that mimics the real-world scene. Accordingly, users (e.g., people using the virtual reality content by way of a media player device) may virtually experience the real-world scene by viewing and/or interacting with any of a variety of things being presented in the immersive virtual reality world.
Current techniques for capturing depth data may have room for improvement, especially when used for capturing depth data of objects in a real-world scene as part of virtual reality applications. For example, while it may be desirable to capture depth data from various angles and perspectives with respect to the real-world scene, current depth data capture techniques may not function properly when replicated at different positions (e.g., with different angles and/or perspectives) with respect to the real-world scene due to interference (e.g., crosstalk, etc.) between subsystems attempting to replicate the depth data capture techniques at the different positions. Additionally, current depth data capture techniques may include inherent limitations as to a detail level and/or a speed at which depth data may be captured with respect to a particular real-world scene. Such limitations may lead to sub-optimal quality and/or sub-optimal time latency in depth data capture operations, leaving room for improvement particularly in applications where high quality and/or low time latency is important (e.g., generation of an immersive virtual reality world representative of a real-world scene, real-time generation of virtual reality content, etc.).